Will You Come Back To Me?
by courderouge2006
Summary: Sequel to Alone. Clark and Lois's troubles continue. One Shot, songfic. "When You Come Back To Me Again" by Garth Brooks


CLOIS one shot, songfic. Sequel to Alone. "When You Come Back To Me Again" by Garth Brooks.

--

Lois sat in the loft, staring at the floor. It had been two days since Clark had exploded in the field and told her about himself. She hadn't been able to get him to talk again after that. She would walk into the room with him and he wouldn't even look at her.

After one day of that she finally went back to the Talon apartment, breaking down in front of Chloe. Even Chloe hadn't been able to get Clark to talk to her.

Lois clutched at Clark's shirt, wishing she could get him to talk to her again. That was all she wanted, just for him to talk to her.

_**There's a ship out on the ocean,  
At the mercy of the sea.  
It's been tossed about,  
Lost and broken,  
Wandring aimlessly.  
And God somehow you know,  
That ship is me.**_

Lying back, she turned on her side, facing the top of the stairs. No matter how long she stared, he wasn't coming up there. Burying her face in the shirt, Lois let her tears go.

--

Across the property, Clark was finishing up putting the posts down into the ground when he heard her again. He could hear everything she was saying, even though he tried to turn it off. He couldn't get his ears to tune out Lois Lane.

_**'Cause there's a lighthouse,  
In a harbor,  
Shining faithfully.  
Pouring it's light out,  
Across the water.  
For this sinking soul to see,  
That someone out there still believes in me.**_

Grabbing a post, he moved down the line and just when he was going to pound it into the ground, he heard her start to cry. It shook him to hear Lois Lane cry openly. Losing concentration for a moment he slammed the post down into the ground, below the surface. "DAMMIT!" Clark yelled, grabbing another post and throwing it as hard as he could into the air.

Sighing, he suddenly looked up at the sky, searching for the post. "That might not have been a good idea."

--

Dark clouds were rolling in over the farm. Clark heard a loud clap ring out through the air, lighting making the sky brighter for a few moments. Heading back to the farmhouse, Clark stared at the hole in the side of the barn. Jumping out of the truck, he sped into the barn and up the stairs, seeing where the post had gone.

He saw the post embedded in the floor, inches from the sofa, a sleeping Lois laying there. Clark stumbled back, mouth open. He realized how close this had been to a disaster.

Lois woke up, seeing Clark in the loft. She sat up quickly to talk to him, but she stopped when she saw the post sticking in the middle of the floor. "Cl-Clark? What happened?"

Clark looked over to her, his face a mask of confusion and fear. "Me. I happened. Just like I've happened to everything in this town." He turned, heading down the stairs.

Lois jumped up, running after him. "Clark, stop and talk to me!"

Clark kept walking though. He didn't even slow down.

Undeterred, Lois jumped over the railing of the steps, landing on Clark's back. Her arms went around his neck, holding tight. "Talk to me!"

Clark kept walking, not even wavered by Lois jumping on him. "I'm not worth it Lois. I'm not worth crying over."

Lois let go, hitting the ground. After a few moments, she asked "How did you know I was crying?"

Realizing his slip up, Clark stopped. He turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at her. "Because… I can hear you anywhere."

_**On a prayer,  
In a song,  
I hear your voice,  
And it keeps me hanging on.**_

Lois stood still, in shock. "Anywhere?"

Clark nodded.

"Since when?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't really know. I just know that when I think about it, I can hear you. I can hear your voice, but I have to concentrate to hear what you're saying. I can hear… your heartbeat."

Lois stepped up to him. "Well what does it sound like now Clark?"

_**Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
I'm reaching out,  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
When you come back to me again.**_

Clark wouldn't answer. He wouldn't even look up at her. Lois grabbed his hand, putting it over her heart. Clark being Clark of course he blushed slightly. "Tell me what it sounds like!"

_**There's a moment,  
That we all come to.  
In our own time and in our own space.  
For all that we've done,  
We can undo,  
If our hearts' in the right place.**_

He finally spoke. "Broken."

Lois let his hand go. "That's how it feels."

Clark finally looked into her eyes. "I'm not worth it Lois."

Lois's jaw was set. She started looking around the barn, moving past Clark. Grabbing at the tool chest, she came back, holding a hammer again. Rearing back, she ground her teeth, staring at him. But she didn't swing. Dropping the hammer, Lois screamed. "When are you going to realize that you are?! When are you going to finally realize that you don't speak for everyone else? I get to make my own decisions Clark! Do you hear me Clark?"

_**On a prayer,  
In a song,  
I hear your voice,  
And it keeps me hanging on.  
**_

"I'm tired of people thinking they know what's better for me than I do. My father, Chloe, Metropolis University! And I will not let you on that list Clark."

_**Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
I'm reaching out,  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
And you come back to me again.**_

"Do you think it's easy for me Lois?!" He stepped closer to her. "Do you think it's so easy for me to be around all of you, my family, my friends, knowing that I'm putting you all in danger? Do you know why my best friend let years ago? Someone beat him near death for my secret! Chloe and my parents have been put in danger more times than I can count because of me. But I can't lose you too Lois. I can't take that chance."

_**And again I see,  
My yesterday's in front of me,  
Unfolding like a mystery.  
You're changing all that is and used to be.**_

Clark saw her staring at him, and he stepped back. "I have to go." He turned, walking quickly out of the barn.

Lois watched him leave. And then it hit her. She ran, chasing him out into the rain.

Clark stopped, seeing Lois pop up right in front of him. "You said you can hear me?"

Clark only nodded.

"You heard me that day in the field didn't you? That's why you stopped."

Clark didn't answer.

"You did hear me. I know you did." Her hands clenched at his shirt. "You know how hard it is for me to even let someone get that close. You know how hard that is for me. Please Clark, you can't leave. You're the only constant I have in my life. I've lost everything else, please Clark!"

_**On a prayer,  
In a song,  
I hear your voice,  
And it keeps me hanging on.**_

"Lois… I'm dangerous to be around. Look at everything that's happened since you came here."

Lois smiled for the first time in days. "It is pretty conceited of you to think that you're responsible for all the trouble I've gotten in. I happen to be proud of my record for pissing off the right people."

Clark had to smile at that. "What makes you think I feel the same way?"

Lois shrugged. "Who wouldn't love me?"

_**Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
I'm reaching out,  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
When you come back to me again.**_

He burst out laughing at that one. "I guess I can't argue with that one."

Lois tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him down to her. "Now you're learning Smallville."

_**When you come back to me again**_.


End file.
